Secrets avouables et inavouables
by kocylender
Summary: Il y a des choses que nous aimerions garder pour nous, mais dans certaines circonstances cela ne peut être possible.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, voici une toute nouvelle fics qui se passera en plusieurs chapitre. Ce ne sera pas long. Comme je n'ai pas pu retrouver une ancienne fics, j'ai décidé d'écrire celle-là. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Secrets avouables et inavouables**

Je ne faisais que passer des heures, voire même quelques jours dans le temple avec mon maître. Je ne connaissais aucun d'entre vous. Je ne parlais pas la même langue que vous. Les autres ne me voyaient pas comme j'étais en réalité. Que je détestais les chevaliers. Le seul que j'aimais était mon maître. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui. Sa beauté, son intelligence, sa force, sa bonté. Rien d'autre ne comptait à mes yeux. Je vous voyais que de loin, vous les apprentis chevalier. Mon maître voulait que je vous parle, que j'apprenne la langue du sanctuaire pas seulement dans les livres et de par son apprentissage, mais je ne voulais pas me mêler à vous. Je restais dans mon coin. Et lorsque vous vous approchiez je ne comprenais pas toujours ce que vous disiez, mais vous me regardiez comme une bête, un étranger, un paria. Toujours cette même rengaine. Toujours ce mépris. Alors je vous ai ignoré, j'ai vaqué à mes occupations. Je me suis mis à tous vous haïr. Ce qui comptait, c'était mon maître et moi, rien d'autre. Lorsque lui est moi nous partîmes enfin pour le Danemark, je pus enfin vous tourner tous le dos, moi qui pensais ne plus pouvoir vous revoir. De ne plus voir dans vos yeux le mépris et le dégoût.

Enfin seul avec mon maître, celui qui avait régi toute ma vie, celui qui me donnait ce dont j'avais besoin. Le seul que je n'avais jamais aimé. Celui qui me grondait, me consolait, m'entraînait me donnait le courage de continuer dans la joie comme dans la douleur. C'est lui qui m'initia à la plus douce des drogues, mais aussi au plus terrible des poisons. Chaque jour je m'enivrais de son amour et de sa bonté, de ses préceptes. La seule chose que je voulais c'était d'être comme lui. De pouvoir avoir la même aisance que lui, la même beauté inaccessible. Je savourais chaque moment depuis ma tendre enfance à essayer de respirer la même odeur que lui, de devenir aussi magnifique que lui. Je ne voulais pas l'égaler, mais le surpasser. Devenir la chose la plus redoutable, mais la plus belle de tous.

Chaque jour de mon existence passé avec lui, j'ai pu découvrir la dureté de mon entrainement, mais aussi la souffrance du poison qui coulait dans mes veines et qui me laissait parfois paralyser pendant des jours au creux de ses bras les larmes aux yeux suppliant les dieux d'arrêter ce supplice aussi vite que possible. Chaque jour qui passait je du me battre pour survivre, appréhender, attaquer ses ennemis qui deviendront plus tard mes seules amies, alliées sur qui je pouvais compter. Ses roses empoisonnées qui allaient devenir ma vie et faire de moi un paria. Cela m'était égal, ce qui comptait c'était mon maître et rien d'autre. Chaque jour que la déesse faisait, j'apprenais mon futur rôle de chevalier et je m'y préparais pour rendre fière mon maître. Faire en sorte qu'il m'aime encore un peu plus, qu'il voit en moi quelqu'un de beau et de respectable.

Les journées passaient et mon maître me voyait grandir, voyait que je devenais la plante qu'il désirait. Chaque soir devant le miroir, il me répétait la même chose : « Aphrodite, tu es le plus beau, le plus précieux. » Chaque soir je buvais ses paroles, elles coulaient en moi, et faisais de moi la personne qu'il voulait. Désirable, aimé, admiré de tous. Je voulais être l'air qu'il respirait et je suis devenu ce qu'il désirait. Ma voix, ma vie, mon corps lui appartenait. Je pouvais faire de lui ce qu'il désirait et vice-versa. Nous étions devenus tout l'un pour l'autre. Rien ne comptait. Alors lorsque je suis devenu le chevalier des poissons. L'un des chevaliers les plus puissants, je sentis tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi, mais aussi la fierté que je lui inspirais. Ce jour où je fus digne de porter cette armure, je fus enfin digne de son amour. Lui qui était devenu ma raison de vivre ne fit qu'un avec moi. Ce jour d'été dans ma toute nouvelle demeure que nous avions passé la plus belle nuit que je n'avais jamais eu. Ses bras m'enlaçant, sa peau ruisselant contre la mienne, son odeur, son instrument de tous les désirs me pénétrant avec douceur, avec rapidité puis avec force. Cette chaleur au creux de mes reins, ces râles de plaisirs, ces cris de jouissances qui s'unissait dans la nuit pour ne former qu'un. Mon dieu, ma joie, ma vie. Celui qui m'avait fait ainsi. Mais aussi celui qui me brisa à maintes reprises. A chaque fois qu'un homme me regardait, à chaque fois que quelqu'un faisait mine de me regarder de quelques manière que ce soit je commençais à vivre le calvaire. Ma beauté en attirait plus d'un, des hommes, des femmes. Ils étaient tous à mes pieds. Mais pas pour moi. Chaque jour il me rappelait avec violence que j'étais à lui. Il me brisait physiquement, mais aussi mentalement. Pour lui j'étais sa vie, sa raison de vivre d'être. Mais de plus en plus m'étouffais, m'enfermais dans un monde que je ne pouvais plus supporter. Ma vie de chevalier devait prendre le dessus sur cette vie égoïste qu'il me donnait. Je devais dire non. Mais je ne pouvais pas. La seule chose que je pouvais faire était de lui obéir. Oui obéir, je l'aimais, c'était ma vie, mon air. Mais un air irrespirable qui m'étouffait et me donnais l'impression de suffoquer à chaque pas. Même son odeur, sa voix, sa présence me donnait envie de fuir. Cette cage d'orée n'était pas pour moi. Elle ne l'était plus. Grâce à toi j'ai pu souffler, j'ai pu ouvrir petit à petit cette cage et enfin pouvoir m'enfuir.

* * *

J'écrirais la suite le plus vite possible. Merci d'avoir lu.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici la suite, Vous allez voir Deathmask et vous allez comprendre pourquoi il est aussi horrible.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Vous m'avez tous connu dans ma plus tendre jeunesse. J'étais heureux, je vivais entouré de toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour moi. Il n'y avait que ça qui comptait. Faire des bêtises, patauger dans la boue. J'étais dans une vie que tous aurais aimé avoir jusqu'à la fin de son enfance. Celle de son insouciance. Mais j'y ai été arraché pour le plus grand plaisir de cet homme. Ce MAÎTRE qui se disait fort, la main de la justice elle-même. Que de foutaise.

Je passais mes journées à m'exténuer comme tous je pense. Je passais mes journées dans le monde des mort à voir toute la souffrance, la peur et enfin l'espoir d'une délivrance. Chaque jour mon maître me dévalorisait, me battait, voulait me rendre plus fort, voulait que je devienne la justice, le bras de cette justice qu'il affectionnait tant. Mais je ne pensais pas que sa conception de la justice et de la mienne se valait. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir le surpasser car tout ce que je faisais n'était pas assez bien pour lui.

Je l'accompagnais souvent dans ses missions, et le voyait tuer sans faire de distinction entre les meurtriers et les innocents. Il n'arrêtait pas de me dire que chaque homme était un meurtrier en puissance, que l'homme était un animal qui avait honte de ses pulsions quelles qu'elles soient. Parfois je m'étonnais à penser comme lui. A avoir les mêmes idées que lui. Car dans certaines missions j'avais pu voir ce que la folie des hommes faisait sur l'humanité elle-même. Mais j'arrivais à redevenir moi-même et à ne plus penser à ce qu'il disait. A prendre du recul et à réfléchir sur mes actes. Puis un jour, je vis l'amour frapper à ma porte. Une magnifique Sicilienne du nom de Cécilia. Comme je l'aimais. J'aurais tout fait pour elle. Et encore maintenant si cela avait été possible. Je nageais dans le bonheur, à chaque fois que je finissais un entrainement j'allais la voir. Même si c'était pour une minute. Nous nous retrouvions quelques soir dans une bâtisse en ruine et nous passions nos soirées d'abord côte à côte. Puis au fil du temps nous nous découvrions, nous donnions encore et encore l'un à l'autre. J'étais prêt à l'épouser. C'est ce que je voulais faire depuis le premier jour.

J'eu la chance, grâce à mon amour, j'ai eu l'armure d'or du cancer. Et dès mon arrivée au sanctuaire je l'ai épousé. J'étais si heureux, tous me le disais. J'avais une joie de vivre. Nous avions passé une année de pur bien-être. Malgré les déplacements et parfois mes états irascibles à cause des missions et des meurtres. Tu étais toujours là, pour moi. Puis un jour tu es repartie en Sicile pour revoir ta famille dans le petit village où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Tu étais enceinte de 5 mois. C'était la plus belle connerie de toute ma vie. Te laisser partir rejoindre ta famille à ce moment. Je l'avais sentit, je savais que ça avait été la plus belle erreur de ma vie. Il y avait des renégats dans cette région. Et j'étais partit avec mon maître, cet homme sans pitié qui se fichait des pertes civils tant que les renégats étaient morts. J'étais arrivé seulement quelques minutes après lui. Il avait dépassé les bornes. La ville était ravagée. Il n'avait même pas essayé d'éloigner les traitres hors de la ville. La maison où tu étais censé être était en ruine. Je voyais rouge et je les ai tous tué, mais ce qui me surpris le plus c'était que j'adorais ça. C'était ma vengeance pour toi moi qui pensais que tu étais morte. En revenant dans le village, tu m'as vu avec ce visage démonique et tu t'es enfuie. Mais je n'ai pas pu te rattraper pour te sauver. Mon maître t'avait tué. Faisant une pierre de coup. Il avait détesté notre bonheur, il avait voulu le détruire dès la première minute. Il me croyait toujours faible à cause de cet amour que je te portais et que je portais à notre enfant à venir. Il avait guetté le bon moment pour t'abattre. Et je n'avais pas été en mesure de te sauver. Cette colère ne me quitta pas, je voyais rouge. Toi à ses pieds, morte. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je me suis mit devant lui et je l'ai rué de coup, lui ai arraché tout sourire lorsqu'il avait compris qu'on ne pouvait pas m'arrêté. Je l'ai envoyé en enfer et je n'ai pas cessé de le tuer. Je l'ai brisé en mille morceau, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêté. J'ai pris plus de plaisir que je ne l'aurais voulu. Mon visage, ma voix avait changé. Tout mon être respirait le mal. Après l'avoir jeté dans le gouffre, je me surpris à te soutenir pour que tu ne tombe pas, mais je savais que tu n'allais pas avoir cette paix. Et j'ai préféré te laisser. Une larme, je rejoignis le monde des vivants et fit une chose qui devint un rituel. J'ai enlevé son visage de son corps et de retour dans le sanctuaire et je mis son visage sur l'un des piliers pour me rappeler l'homme qui avait détruit ma vie. Puis le mal me consuma et cela dura des années. Puis tu es arrivé lors d'une mission et j'ai appris à te connaître.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus. A bientôt pour une suite et merci d'avoir lu.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, voici la suite de secrets avouables et inavouables. Je vous rappel que je fais une petite pause d'une semaine afin de revenir toute fraîche et avec de nouvelles idées. Et je vous invite à aller voir le TUMBLR et le Deviant Art de Nell vous trouverez le lien pour aller sur les deux sites sur mon profil. Vous pourrez voir les petits de notre fics _**Les enfants du sanctuaires**_. Bonnes vacances et à bientôt. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Lors de cette mission, nous avions passé un mois sur un bateau qui devait nous ramener sur cette île magnifique. Sur ce bateau, nous avions partagé une chambre. Je ne me sentais pas l'âme de te parler. Tout ce que je voulais c'était de trouver un moyen de la ramener comme dans les temps mythologique avec Orphée. Mais comme le roi des enfers n'était pas là et que je n'avais pas encore trouvé quelque chose en contre partie, je ne pouvais absolument pas la sauver de cette vie aux enfers. Oui, les enfers, ce lieu où nous les hommes qui avions commis des pêchés étaient envoyés pour nous punir. Ce lieu sans joie, sans vie, sans aucune aide de rédemption. Je savais que je ne la rejoindrais pas dans Elysion, mais aux enfers. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi j'aurais le droit à cette fameuse rédemption de l'âme vu que je faisais du mal autour de moi. Ma vie est un pêché en lui-même. Je tuais des gens, décapitais mes victimes et habillais mes murs de leurs visages horrifiés. Tout le monde dans le sanctuaire pense que je suis devenu fou. Que je prenais un malin plaisir à tuer des femmes et des enfants. Peut être. J'ai trop souvent goûté au sang pour me rendre compte que j'y prenais plaisir. Ils disaient aussi que j'étais un monstre, car j'accrochais des visages dans mon temple. Des visages de cadavres. Mais personne ne sait réellement pourquoi je faisais cela. Pour moi c'est un moyen de rédemption. Lorsque je suis dans mon temple, que je regarde ces visages accroché au mur, c'est pour me rappeler le mal que je fais autour de moi. Pour ne pas oublier dans quel monde je vis. Pour ne pas oublier que j'ai arraché la vie d'innocent, que je suis l'élève de ce maître abject qui m'a jeter dans ce monde d'horreur. Mais aussi de ne pas oublier ma propre souffrance. De ne pas oublier sa mort. Ce jour où je t'ai perdu, où j'ai perdu pied avec la réalité, où j'ai définitivement coupé les ponts avec le monde extérieur.

Je me souviens de cette cohabitation forcé. Au départ j'étais heureux de ne pas partir avec mon maître, ou amant. Plutôt tortionnaire. J'étais euphorique, je me sentais libre pour la première fois de ma vie. Jamais je n'avais senti cela. J'étais pour la première fois heureux. Mais lorsque je voulais te parler ou bien t'approcher, tu m'évitais, ou bien tu me regardais avec dédain. Et encore mieux, tu me parlais avec dégoût. Tu transpirais le mal, mais aussi la colère et la tristesse que j'avais pu identifier des semaines plus tard. Pendant ce mois de cohabitation sur ce bateau, je comprenais pourquoi les autres chevaliers t'évitaient, pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas rester avec toi. Tu dégageais la négativité et tout le mal que l'on pouvait ressentir au fond de soi. Tu rendais les gens mal à l'aise. Mais un jour, tu es venu me voir, car j'écrivais une lettre et que j'avais du mal à la terminé. Tu t'étais mis derrière moi sans aucune discrétion et tu l'avais lu. Tu m'avais demandé pourquoi je mettais dans cette lettre que je me sentais seule loin de lui. Et que je me sentais triste de ne pas être à ses côtés alors qu'en fait j'étais tous simplement heureux. C'est à ce moment là que je t'avais dit de t'occuper de tes affaires et que cela ne te regardais en rien. Mais je m'étais sentit coupable que j'avais essayé sans espoir de te reparler. De m'excuser. J'avais vu dans tes yeux de la tristesse, et peut être de l'envie. Arrivé dans cette ville, nous nous sommes tout de suite mit au travail. Il nous fallu presque une semaine pour trouver les renégats, une semaine pour les rassembler et une autre pour les attaquer au bon moment. Et c'était la première fois que j'avais peur de quelqu'un. La première fois de ma vie que je me sentais paralyser par ta soif de vengeance. Mais tu as fais quelque chose d'étrange, que je ne comprendrais jamais.

Nous avions tué ses renégats. La mission était terminée. Mais un enfant nous avais vu. De par ma rage et ma colère, je voulais tuer cette enfant. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se souvienne de nous, de cette tuerie. Le délivrer de cette peur et de cette souffrance. C'est tout ce que je pouvais faire. Mais tu m'en as empêché. Et je t'ai hais pour ça. Mais lorsque je me suis retrouvé devant cet enfant, j'avais l'impression de me retrouver devant ton portrait. C'était un petit garçon, mais il te ressemblait. Alors sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis retrouvé à genou devant lui et je l'ai prit dans mes bras pour le bercer et je me suis mis à pleurer et à te demander pardon. Pardon de n'avoir pas pu trouver une solution. Pardon de n'avoir pas pu te sauver. Pardon d'être devenu un être aussi ignoble qui voulait te retrouver. Pardon de ne pas pouvoir te rejoindre pour toujours. J'ai emmené ce petit dans son village. C'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire. Il a retrouvé sa mère, sa famille. Heureusement qu'il pleuvait car je pleurais encore. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans la chambre d'hôtel je me suis enfermé dans la salle de bain et pu prendre une longe douche chaude qui me fit le plus grand bien. Aphrodite n'était même pas resté, il était partit. Je pensais qu'il ne voulait pas rester près de moi parce que je lui avais montré mon côté faible. Mais j'ai ressentis son cosmos et je l'ai entendu s'appuyer contre la porte de la salle de bain.

Après qu'il soit entré dans la salle de bain, je suis allé à la poste pour envoyer mes lettres. Mais arrivé devant la boîte aux lettres j'étais comme paralysé. Je ne pouvais pas les mettre. Alors je me suis promené sous cette pluie battante. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne savais pas comment me sortir de cette situation. J'étais désespéré. Finalement je suis rentré dans cet hôtel avec mes idées noires. J'ai sentit son aura dans cette salle de bain. Et je me suis assis sur le sol de la chambre contre le mur qui séparait la chambre et la salle de bain. Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais. Mais en tout cas, avoir une personne qui ne connaissait pas sa vie était pour moi la meilleure chose qu'il puisse m'arriver àce moment. Pas de question, rien de spécial. Juste cette envie de ne pas être seul. Je savais que tu ressentais la même chose que moi. De ne pas vouloir être seul, car je sentais ton aura s'apaiser et devenir douce au fil des minutes. Je ne connaissais pas ta vie, mais j'avais envie de savoir le mal qui te rongeait mais je savais que tu ne me le dirais pas. On ne pouvait pas partager nos secrets, en tout cas nous ne le ferions pas volontairement. Tu es sortit de la salle de bain avec juste ta serviette cachant ta partie intime. Pour moi tu ressemblais à peu près à un dieu grec. A un gladiateur, avec tes cicatrices qui ruisselaient de douloureux souvenirs. Comme les miennes. Je t'ai regardé bêtement, puis j'ai détourné mes yeux. Je ne savais plus où me mettre et tu t'es assis à côté de moi, sans rien dire. Je me sentais gêné. Que je sache, on est resté comme ça jusqu'au petit matin. Et tu as prit mes lettres dans tes mains. Je n'ai pas pu voir ton visage. Mais je sais que tu les avais postés avant de revenir sur le bateau qui devait nous ramener au sanctuaire. Pendant un mois nous nous sommes regardé, observé. Mais nous avons échangé peu de mot. Et enfin arrivé dans nos demeures, nous nous sommes séparés et plus jamais reparlé.

* * *

J'espère que la fics vous a plu. A bientôt. Merci ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, voici la suite de secrets avouables et inavouables. Vous allez savoir pourquoi je l'ai mis en M, même moi je suis choquée par ce que j'écris. Mais je l'assume. Faire souffrir et ma voie XD. Bon j'arrête de dire des bêtises et bonne lecture ^^.

* * *

**Secrets avouables et inavouables part 4**

Un an, un an encore dans ses bras, dans une vie que je ne supporte plus. Dans un semblant de vie. Je ne pensais pas être aussi malheureux. D'être aussi faible devant lui, lui qui me connait depuis ma plus tendre enfance, lui qui connait tout mes travers et mes défauts. Celui qui sans scrupule me fais du mal pour mon bien. Pour notre bonheur en utilisant ses propres mots. J'ai essayé de le fuir dans n'importe quelle mission. Mais il y avait toujours cette obligation. J'ai essayé de fuir de cette relation, de le quitter. Mais il avait toujours des arguments. Mais pas seulement, ses mains, ses poings. Moi chevalier d'or du douzième temple je ne pouvais pas le battre. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était mon maître. Parce qu'il me connaissait comme personne. Je ne pouvais pas le quitter. Alors je devais subir, et c'est ce que j'ai fais. Aucune échappatoire. Rien. L'impuissance, c'est tout ce qui me rongeait de l'intérieur, et je pense que tu l'as vu. Chaque jour sur le terrain d'entrainement, je te voyais. Tu m'observais, je trouvais ça étrange. Je pense que tu avais vu que je jouais le jeu avec les autres chevaliers. Que mon arrogance était pour moi un moyen de me cacher dans mon désespoir. Un jour, alors que je m'étais enfui, que j'avais caché mon cosmos, tu m'avais retrouvé complètement défoncé au crack près d'une crique abandonnée. Je ne pensais pas te voir là. Et je me souviendrais de tes paroles. J'avais honte que tu me trouve comme ça. Toi un de mes confrères, un chevalier d'or. Tu t'étais assis à côté de moi et tu m'avais dit que tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi je foutais ma vie en l'air. Pourquoi je prenais du plaisir à détruire mon corps. Et je t'avais dit que tu aurais du te mêlé de tes affaires. Que tu n'en avais que faire de moi et que tes paroles tombaient dans le vide. Mais tu m'as sauvé et gardé près de toi pendant quelques jours dans ton temple. Le temps de me désintoxiquer. Tu m'avais dit que je pouvais me battre que j'étais plus fort que ça. Tu m'as sauvé, pour lui permettre de me détruire un peu plus. Lorsqu'il a su que j'étais allé chez toi, et que j'étais resté dans tes appartements, j'en ai pris pour mon grade. Il m'a torturé. Je ne voyais que son visage déformé par la haine. Je me demandais bien ce que j'avais fais à notre déesse pour que cela m'arrive à moi. J'étais tuméfié, des bleus sur tout mon corps. Le pire, c'est que j'étais en manque, je tremblais comme une feuille et délirais pendant qu'il me laissait dans le noir le plus total. J'avais juré ce dernier soir, de cette captivité forcé, de me venger, mais j'allais devoir attendre un peu. Les blessures sur mon visages avaient disparus enfin et je pu aller voir le grand pôpe. Enfin une nouvelle mission qui me donnait le temps d'élaborer un plan des plus machiavélique pour le détruire à mon tour. La veille du départ, brisé, humilié, blessé dans mon amour propre, il me fit l'amour, mais comme d'habitude avec douceur, me caressait toujours de la même façon. Et de me susurré des mots doux ainsi que des excuses. De faire semblant de soigner mes autres bleus avec son amour. Mais de me dire aussi que je ne devais en aucun cas le quitter. Que ma vie n'aurait aucun sens sans lui. Arrivé au bas des temples, je te vis. Tu étais mon partenaire. Une bénédiction pour moi, ou bien une malédiction. Je ne le savais pas, mais j'allais enfin pouvoir vivre comme je l'entendais, ce jour à changé ma vie.

Tu es arrivé, le regard vide, comme si tu ne ressentais rien. Nous sommes partit pendant un mois. Je ne te comprenais pas à ce moment là. Et j'étais sûr de ne jamais te comprendre. Moi chevalier du cancer, je voulais te révéler mon histoire, je voulais te dire de te battre, de vivre, d'aimer. Mais moi qui étais plongé dans la noirceur la plus total, je ne pouvais pas te montrer ce que j'avais vécu. C'était complètement impossible. Alors je me suis renfermé de plus en plus et toi aussi. Pendant cette bataille, tu m'avais demandé de te coupé les cheveux court. Tu disais que c'était pour expier tes fautes et que tu devais redorer ton honneur. Au départ je ne comprenais pas, mais je te les ai quand même coupé, car c'était important pour toi. Au départ je te les avais coupés jusqu'aux épaules, mais tu m'avais demandé de faire plus. Et je te les ai coupé à raz. C'était bizarre. Toi qui voulais, non toi qui était la beauté incarné dans ce monde. Tu voulais te soustraire à cette règle et ressembler à n'importe qui. Tu as pleuré durant toute la nuit, mais je pense aussi durant notre voyage de retour. Et de retour au sanctuaire tu l'avais quitté. Je pensais que c'était pour de bon. Tu as renié ton amant prétextant que vous ne suiviez plus la même voie de la beauté. Alors que je savais au fond de moi qu'il t'avait profondément blessé et humilié. J'étais heureux de ta décision. Tes cheveux ont commencé à poussé et tu es allé dans la lumière. Et je pensais qu'il serait temps de faire de même. Mais sans aucun but, je m'enfonçais encore et encore. La douleur de voir cette pièce près de la mienne. Les cris imaginaires. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Il n'y avait plus aucun remède, plus aucun espoir pour moi. Un soir, je me suis retrouvé dans cette chambre avec toute la haine que je pouvais ressentir, mais aussi avec tout ce désespoir. Et j'ai détruit chaque objet qui se trouvait dans cette pièce. Berceau, rocking chair. Tout ce qui aurait dû nous appartenir. Tous ce qui aurait pu appartenir à notre enfant, cet enfant qui aurait été ma joie, notre joie et notre fierté. Et je suis partie dans la capitale, dans les faubourgs avec cette même expression. Je me suis arrêté dans une maison close pour voir ces petites putes danser et se mouvoir. Avec ses salopes qui devaient me procurer un plaisir qui ne me plairait pas. Pas celui auquel j'aspirais. J'en ai pris une, plutôt jolie. Je pensais être cruel avec elle, la faire ramper, faire en sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger. Mais c'était tout le contraire sous mon masque je m'étais montré faible, ce qui avait eu pour effet d'accroître ma rage. Je l'ai déshabillé, la regardant intensément, sans me soucier de sa gène. J'avais bien vu que c'était une novice, une nouvelle dans ce monde de débauche. Elle réagissait lorsque je touchais sa poitrine, ses tétons. Lorsque j'ai descendu mes mains vers son sexe. J'ai touché son clitoris et l'ai fait jouir de plaisir. Mais je ne me suis pas arrêté là. Ce n'était pas encore fini. J'ai d'abord pénétré mes doigts dans son vagin, me disant qu'il fallait que je la prépare le plus vite possible, avec mes actions de vas et viens, j'ai suçoté, léché, apprécié sa chair. Puis je l'ai pénétré avec force faisant glisser mon pénis de toute sa longueur dans son être. Jouissant en même temps qu'elle, ne m'arrêtant pas lorsqu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Je dirais que je l'ai fait mourir de plaisir, me déversant en elle. Puis la laissant reprendre ses esprits en retournant au sanctuaire. Ne ressentant que le dégoût pour moi-même. Je n'ai pas choisis cette drogue au hasard. Certains choisissent la drogue, d'autres l'alcool, mais moi j'ai choisis le sexe. Un moyen de dépenser, de me déverser à loisir. Mais avec la même jeune femme. Celui de la prendre chaque soir avec force parfois. Que pense tu de ma déchéance ?

* * *

Ne me tapez pas fan de Deathmask, je n'y suis pour rien. Enfin si, mais soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît. Reviews? Merci d'avoir lu.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Secrets avouables et inavouables part 5**

Je passais mes jours enfermé dans ma demeure. Moi qui étais enfin libre, je me terrais entre ses quatre murs. Je ne voulais pas sortir, je ne voulais plus. Au départ je savourais cette liberté en allant aux arènes, en parlant avec les autres, essayant de les comprendre et de me faire de nouveaux amis. Mais très vite cette liberté ma complètement étouffé. Je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait faire cela. Je pouvais faire tout et n'importe quoi, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne me sentais plus à la hauteur pour exprimer mes sentiments face au vent. Pourquoi rester libre alors que l'on n'a personne pour la partager. J'avais compris que je ne l'étais pas et que je ne le serais jamais. Alors je suis retourné dans cette demeure, là où je me suis sentit malgré les coups durs et les humiliations, bien et en sécurité. Je me promenais parmi les roses de mon jardin, les parlaient car elles étaient les seules amies, bien qu'éphémère, à bien vouloir m'écouter sans me juger. Je me sentais seul, seul car je ne pouvais parler de ce qui m'arrivait à aucun des chevaliers. Seul, car je ne pouvais plus avoir de compagnie auprès de moi. Seul car je l'avais quitté. Je me demandais souvent si c'était la bonne chose à faire ou non. Souvent je me réveillais la nuit et je hurlais son nom. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je ne l'avais plus auprès de moi, ce vide que je ressentais dans cette demeure, mais aussi dans mon cœur. Cette solitude se sentait même dans mon cosmos. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Ni vers qui me tourner. Un soir où je ne pu me rendormir dans cette demeure glacé sans amour, je sortis de mon temple et commença à descendre chaque temple. Arrivé dans la tienne, tu me barras le chemin. Je vis que tu étais complètement saoul et que tu tenais à peine sur tes jambes. Je me demandais comment tu avais fait pour te retrouver ainsi. Je t'aidai à marcher dans ta demeure et m'arrêta au seul. Malgré la pénombre, je vis le désordre qui y régnait. Tes affaires étaient sans dessus dessous. Après t'avoir mis dans ton lit où tu t'assoupi comme n'importe quel ivrogne, je me mis à ranger tes appartements. De toute façon, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire de cette nuit qui allait se terminer dans quelques heures. Puis je me dirigeais vers d'autres pièces pour voir si elles n'avaient pas été saccagées. Et je découvris une chambre délabrée. En fouillant un peu, je découvrit que ce devait être une chambre d'enfant. Et je me mis à pleurer sans le vouloir par terre. Je ne sais combien de temps je restais là dans cette pièce, Je me levais dans un ultime effort. Et te rejoignit dans ta chambre. Tu étais déjà réveillé, la tête baisser, tes mains recouvrant ton visage. Et tu levas sur moi des yeux encore un peu embué par l'alcool, puis un petit sourire. Puis de ta voix un peu morne, tu me demandas quel était la raison de ma présence. Puis peu d'assurance, tu te levas et tu te dirigeas vers moi. Peu sur de tes intentions j'allais rebrousser chemin, mais tu me plaquas contre le mur de ta chambre et me regardas avec insistance.

Je ne savais pas comment j'étais arrivé dans ma chambre, je ne voulais pas le savoir. Puis tu es entrée et tu ne m'as pas répondu à cette simple question. Tu avais l'air perdu, fatigué, triste. Tes yeux étaient gonflés et ton visage blanc était plus pâle que d'habitude. Alors je me suis dirigé vers toi, mais comme tu semblais vouloir partir, je t'ai plaqué contre le mur de la chambre. C'est à ce moment là que tu m'as dit que tu voulais simplement est me rendre l'appareil. Dans tes yeux je voyais la peur. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je te faisais peur, mais c'est à ce moment là que je voulais te donner une bonne raison d'avoir peur de moi. J'étais si proche de toi à ce moment là. Mon cerveau encore embrumé par l'alcool, je collais mon front au tien et fermais les yeux. Je sentais ta chaleur, ton parfum, ton envie. Mais ce n'était pas une envie de fuir. Alors pourquoi tes yeux disaient le contraire ? Je me suis collé un peu plus contre toi. Toute colère s'était évaporé et j'ai embrassé ton front, puis mis ma main sur tes hanches. Humer juste ton parfum et éloigner les fantômes du passé qui me hantait chaque soir. Je voulais juste être avec quelqu'un. Et c'est tombé sur toi. Pourquoi ressentir cela maintenant. Je ne le sais pas. Je ne le comprends pas moi-même. Mais je ne me suis pas écarté, je suis resté là comme un idiot attendant que tu fasses le premier pas. Lequel je ne sais pas. Mais je voulais que tu fasses quelque chose qui n'arriva qu'un temps plus tard. Tu avais levé ton visage vers le mien. Je savais ce que tu voulais faire, j'étais près de l'accepter, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais au dernier moment tu t'es ravisé et tu as détourné ton visage. J'avais vu que je n'étais rien pour toi, juste une présence gênante. Et la colère grandissait en moi et je t'ai viré sans ménagement. Mais avant de partir, j'ai vu dans tes yeux de la tristesse. Pourquoi tu n'avais rien fait, qu'attendais-tu de moi. Puis j'ai vu que la porte de sa chambre était ouverte. Tu y avais pénétré et j'ai commencé à te maudire. Donnant un coup dans le mur, puis deux, je hurlais ton nom avec haine. Puis voulant te rattraper, j'ai vu que mon salon étaient rangé. Tout était dans l'ordre alors que la veille je l'avais mise sans dessus dessous. Puis sans que mes jambes ne me répondent, je me suis effondré sur le sol et j'ai pleuré autant que je le pouvais, autant que mon corps le permettait. Pourquoi je te haïssais alors que tu ne faisais que m'aider. Pourquoi j'avais envie de te rejoindre. De chasser cette tristesse que l'on ressentait à deux. Je me sentais pathétique, peu sûr de moi. N'est ce pas une belle image d'un chevalier d'or ?

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu cette fics, la suite bientôt ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous, voici la suite. On m'a fait la remarque disant qu'on ne comprenait pas lorsque je changeais de personnage. Donc voilà, j'espère que ça ira maintenant. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Secrets avouables et inavouables part 6**

Je ne savais pas moi-même ce qui c'était passé dans cette chambre, tu t'étais approché de moi, resté contre moi. J'étais prêt à faire… je ne savais pas ce que je voulais faire en fait. Peut être te serrer un peu plus contre moi, prendre ton visage dans mes mains, mais mes membres refusaient de bouger. Et lorsque je t'ai regardé dans les yeux, je ne m'attendais pas à voir autant de tristesse que j'ai détourné les yeux. Mon cœur me faisait souffrir. J'avais découvert un de tes secrets et beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Est-ce qu'elle est morte en couche ? Le bébé est mort à la naissance ? Est-elle tout simplement partie avec votre enfant ? J'avais peur de redescendre te voir pour te demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Alors je suis resté dans mes appartements. Plusieurs jours sont passés et je ne voulais pas bouger de peur de te voir. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais autant peur. Parfois je me demandais ce qu'il se serait passé si tu ne m'avais pas viré de cette chambre. Peut être que nous aurions discutés. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ces yeux emplis d'une grande tristesse. Et une nuit, je m'étais enfin décidé à bouger, mais contre toute attente, en sortant de mon sanctuaire, je ne suis pas tombé sur toi, mais sur mon ancien amant. Je suis resté là bêtement à le dévisager. Il avait complètement changé. Son visage si doux, si joyeux était devenu si dur. Des balafres avaient fleuries et marqués son visage. Je me suis retrouvé en face de lui sans que je me souvienne d'avoir avancé et j'ai caressé ses cicatrices. Des larmes virent brouiller ma vue et il me prit dans ses bras, me disant que ce n'était rien. Je ne pouvais plus bouger car je n'avais jamais eu autant peur de toute ma vie. J'avais eu pour la première fois conscience de le perdre. Lui qui avait été mon mentor, mon maître, mais surtout mon amant. Je savais que c'était inévitable, mais la réalité me frappait de plein fouet et mon cœur s'est retrouvé poignarder par cette vérité que j'avais trop longtemps mit de côté. Il était partit voir le Pôpe et m'avait laissé seul au beau milieu des escaliers, juste la pluie glacée m'avait ramené à la réalité. Et j'ai attendu qu'il revienne assis contre un pilier. J'ai fixé les marches encore et encore. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ce sont écoulés, mais lorsqu'il revint, j'avais les membres engourdies. Il me fit un sourire, un sourire las que je ne connaissais pas et je l'ai serré contre moi me disant qu'il était là. Plus de larme, juste de la joie. J'ai caressé ses cheveux, son visage pour réapprendre, le mémoriser de nouveau. J'ai caressé ses lèvres craquelées et je les ai embrassées. Avec tendresse, puis avec avidité. Ses mains s'étaient déjà posés sur mes hanches et les caressaient avec douceur. Mon corps brûlait de désire. Je l'ai emmené dans la demeure que j'avais longtemps partagée avec lui et je me suis mis à lui enlever son armure. Ses vêtements. Le désir était en train de monter entre nous. Le souffle court, sans nos vêtements, je l'ai allongé sur mon lit et j'ai détaillé son corps. Des cicatrices sur son torse. Je me suis mordu la lèvre, maudissant le Pôpe de l'avoir envoyé dans une mission périlleuse. Et j'ai entreprit de caresser son torse. De le parcourir avec mes mains, mais aussi avec ma langue laissant des traces humides sur chaque cicatrice, sur chaque millimètre de sa peau. Je humais se parfum qui m'avait manqué pendant ses quelques mois de séparation. Puis j'ai prit son sexe durcit par le désir dans mes mains et l'ai caressé tout en l'embrassant puis en mordant ses tétons. Je le sentais frissonner de désir et je l'entendais gémir de plaisir. Je pris son sexe et bouche et le suça en des mouvements de vas et viens. Il s'était accroché désespérément au drap du lit tout en haletant et me disant d'une voix saccadé qu'il n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps. J'ai retiré ma bouche avec une extrême lenteur, savourant son corps frissonner entre mes mains. J'ai écarté un peu plus ses jambes et le fit lécher mes doigts. Il savait pour moi c'était une première. Je n'avais prit aucune initiative dans notre couple, mais à présent avec ce geste, je lui faisais comprendre que plus rien n'était pareil et il était prêt à l'accepter. J'ai pénétrer mon index doucement tout en le regardant. Son visage transpirait le désir comme ses yeux qui était voilé par celle-ci. J'ai passé ma langue sur mes lèvres pour les humidifier, puis je mis le majeur toujours avec une extrême lenteur. Je savais qu'il voulait que j'aille plus vite. Mais je voulais le voir réagir au moindre geste, à la moindre sensation. Puis vint le tour de l'annulaire et les enfonça tout doucement puis de plus en plus vite. Les retirant après un supplice, je pris la décision de le pénétrer jusqu'à la garde avec mon pénis toujours avec douceur. Son souffle était court, mais je voyais qu'il était surpris. Peut être à cause mon expression. Je ne pris pas la peine de continuer à déchiffrer ses expressions et mes mouvements devinrent de plus en plus rapides. Je caressais ses jambes, puis son membre dresser par le désir. Enfin je me suis déverser en lui tout comme lui l'avait fait un peu plus tôt et vint l'embrasser encore et encore. Entre deux baisers, il me demandait pardon, mais ce n'était pas ce que j'attendais de lui. Tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'il reste et c'est ce qu'il a fait jusqu'au lendemain matin. Il avait arpenté ma demeure et revint avec le café tout en me servant, il me disait tout les changements que j'avais effectué. Il n'avait plus aucun repère et de plus il trouvait la demeure de plus en plus austère, me comparant à un moine. Je lui répliquais que je n'avais pas besoin de beaucoup de chose pour vivre et que ma vie me plaisait ainsi. Il me dévisagea comme s'il avait eu un inconnu devant lui puis vint se coller à moi et m'embrasser encore et encore. Puis il s'en alla me promettant de revenir le plus vite possible. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais été aussi dur avec lui. Je ne ressentais aucune haine contre lui, c'était tout le contraire. Mais j'avais changé et toi aussi.

Je n'avais pas compris cet accès de colère. Dès ton départ j'avais voulu te rattraper, mais pourquoi faire. Il faisait déjà jour et les autres chevaliers n'allaient pas tarder à se lever afin de s'entraîner dans les arènes, alors je t'ai laissé partir comme un idiot. Chaque nuit, j'ai rêvé de toi, imaginant ce qui aurait pu se passer dans cette chambre si je ne t'avais pas chassé. Chaque soir, la vision était de plus en plus longue, des scènes venaient se rajouter à la précédente. Je rêvais que je t'embrassais encore et encore. De nos corps nus, de caresse imaginaires. De regards emplis de désirs. C'est tout ce que je me souvenais. De baiser fantômes sur ma peau qui frissonnait à chaque réveil. Et cet interminable soulagement qui revenait chaque matin sous la douche. Toujours me remémorant un fantasme que je voulais oublier le plus vite possible. Alors je me défoulais dans les arènes avec les autres chevaliers. J'essayais de lire de nouveaux romans qui me faisaient sortir de ce désir naissant et plutôt perturbant. Jamais je n'avais ressentit du désir pour un homme, c'était bien la première fois. De plus je ne savais pas comment ils faisaient. Cela dépassait un peu mon entendement. Je me posais des questions et je décidais de changer d'état d'esprit. Et retourna dans cette chambre que je n'avais pas touchée depuis que je l'avais détruit. Les larmes aux yeux, je faisais enfin mon deuil. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais. Je pris les bouts de bois qui jonchait le sol et les remis en place. Je remis la chambre en état. Cela me prit deux jours pour le faire avec une bière à la main. Milo vint me voir un soir. Il était le seul au courant de mon histoire avec Shura. De cette vie qui aurait pu grandir. Juste un regard dans la pièce et il m'invita à manger chez lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai accepté. En arrivant dans ses appartements, je vis Camus, le chevalier du verseau. Je ne lui avais jamais vraiment parlé. Juste dit des formules d'usages comme bonjour, tu peux passer, au revoir. Je ne pensais pas que j'allais passer un bon moment et que j'allais autant l'apprécier. Nous avions parlé des pays que nous avions visités pendant nos missions, de nos pays respectifs, de nos lieux d'entraînements Même de nos romans préférés. C'est pendant cette soirée que je découvris qu'ils étaient ensemble. Au début, surpris, je me suis mis à les féliciter d'avoir trouvé le bonheur et à leur donner des conseils de couple. Je sais que cela ne colle pas à mon personnage plutôt sanguinaire. Mais j'ai connu l'amour et je sais qu'il était précieux. Camus n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi je leur donnais plein de conseil. Mais je sais que Milo lui a expliqué ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Alors les autres jours, il ne me regardait pas comme ce soir là avec des yeux ronds, mais avec indulgence. Je savais que je pouvais changer mon image de sanguinaire. Mais je n'étais pas prêt à la laisser tomber. Je ne m'étais pas assez repentit de mes fautes. Toute la journée je suis resté dans le cimetière devant sa tombe avec un bouquet de lilas. C'était ses fleurs préférés. J'ai passé une bonne partie de la journée à nettoyer sa tombe, à enlever les mauvaises herbes, puis j'ai déposé les lilas et me suis assis devant sa tombe et j'ai commencé à lui parler de mes journées, de ce qu'il se passait, de ce que je pensais. Je me surprenais à rire. Ce que je n'avais pas réellement fait depuis un certain temps. Je me sentais bien, mais triste à la fois. Je me demandais parfois ce qui se serais passé si tu n'étais pas morte ce jour là. Si je t'avais demandé de rester à la maison. J'ai quitté sa tombe peu de temps avant que la nuit ne tombe sur le sanctuaire. En rentrant je me suis allongé sur le lit, et commencé à somnoler jusqu'à sentir une présence aux portes de mon sanctuaire. Je mis mon armure d'or et attendit patiemment l'intrus. C'était l'ancien amant d'Aphrodite. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. J'avais voulu lui décrocher un coup à la mâchoire, mais lorsque je vis son visage je me suis abstenu. Il m'expliqua la raison de sa venue et le laissa passer. Je revins dans ma demeure et resta deux heures à tourner en rond. Qu'aurais-je pu lui dire. Je ne le savais pas moi-même. Je n'étais pas avec Aphrodite et je savais que de le voir aurait été un supplice pour le chevalier des poissons. Je ne savais pas encore ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire, ou ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire, mais je voulais le voir et si besoin de le réconforter. Je passai toute les maisons en essayant de ne pas déranger les autres. Je me suis arrêté devant sa demeure puis rebroussais chemin, puis remontait les escaliers et prit mon courage à deux mains et entra. Et les vit rejoindre ses appartements en s'embrassant. Je ne pensais pas qu'il m'avait sentit. Je baissai la tête, mis les mains dans mes poches et rentra au quatrième temple. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce que je ressentais à ce moment là. Ni pourquoi je réagissais ainsi. En me couchant je me suis dit qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Qu'il était assez grand pour prendre ses décisions et de faire ses propres erreurs. Alors pourquoi mon cœur saignait ? Pourquoi mes larmes coulaient-elles ?

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour, voici la suite de secret. Je vous assure que je fais tout pour les sortir de cette situation. Ce n'est pas facile étant une sadique, mais je fais des efforts. Alors ne me taper pas je vous prie. Même pas une tomate, ça tâche. Bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

**Secrets avouables et inavouables part 7**

Pendant plusieurs jours, je l'ai vu passer et repasser de mon temple au tien. Je me retenais car je me disais que la colère ne servait à rien. Mais je bouillonnais, je n'en pouvais plus. Aux arènes je voyais bien comme il te regardait. Ce regard de conquérant. Comme si tout ce qu'il faisait était calculé. Je ne supportais plus cet homme, et je me demandais comment tu pouvais l'aimer. Un soir alors que je revenais du marché avec quelques provisions, je l'ai vu avec un autre homme. J'ai cru pouvoir utiliser ça pour te convaincre de le laisser, mais je t'ai vu avec eux. Tu lui avais donné la main et je me suis éloigné. Je me disais que plus rien ne te ferais revenir. Mais je t'ai vu ce soir là, devant les marches de mon temple. Tu attendais que je te laisse passer. Mais je ne fis aucun geste pour cela. Je t'observais, regarder tes cheveux virevolter au grès du vent, ton visage qui semblait serein, ton regard doux. « Tu as changé » ce sont ses mots que tu as prononcé qui me firent frissonner. J'ai avalé ma salive avec difficulté et je t'ai dit la même chose. Je voulais que ma voix soit plus cassante, mais elle fut douce. Et tu as continué à me parler, mais j'avais l'impression que c'était des reproches. « Tu ne me parle plus, je pensais que tu allais m'en dire plus. C'est de ma faute. Je ne suis jamais là au bon moment. Je ne te comprends pas, et je pense ne jamais pouvoir te comprendre, car tu ne me laisse rien voir » Ces derniers mots me laissèrent sans voix. J'aurais voulu te répondre, te dire ce que je pensais, te faire comprendre que cette situation ne me convenais pas. Mais je ne fis rien et te laissa passer. Pour toi je n'étais qu'une énigme alors que je voulais me rapprocher de toi. Mais tu t'éloignais, ou plutôt, il m'éloignait de toi.

Plusieurs jours sont passés et dans les arènes nous étions ensemble mais nous ne parlions pas beaucoup. Je ne voulais pas parler. Mais lorsqu'il est venu, j'ai agit comme le plus bel imbécile du monde. Et j'ai fais une chose que je ne regrette pas le moins du monde. Je savais qu'il était jaloux, possessif, et qu'il ne te faisait pas confiance. Le fait que tu te mettes à côté d'un homme le rendait méfiant, je le voyais à ce regard qu'il me lançait. Il avait raison de se méfier de moi. Je me suis rapproché de toi, et j'ai mis ma main sur les marches du gradin, de loin on allait l'impression que je te touchais le dos. J'affichais un sourire pervers et le regardais du coin des yeux. Je te parlais à l'oreille et tu souriais. Je savais qu'il avait parfois l'impression de me voir t'embrasser au creux de l'oreille. Mais je ne faisais rien de mal, à part l'énerver encore plus. Je voulais te montrer qu'il n'avait pas changé et que ce n'était qu'une façade. De toute manière je voulais être là ce soir pour te protéger de lui. Cette nuit là, il est venu dans mon temple. Il respirait la colère, il m'accusait de chose et d'autre et moi je le provoquais en le faisant semblant de ne rien savoir. Puis je suis allé trop loin et il m'a attaqué. Nous ne t'avions pas sentit et tu l'as arrêté dans seul geste. Puis tu nous à laissé là comme deux idiots et tu es repartit dans ton temple sans un mot, juste une aura qui nous disait de ne pas t'approcher. Quelques jours plus tard j'ai regretté d'avoir provoqué cette altercation. Et je t'ai demandé pardon, sur les pas de ton temple, sous la pluie. Tu étais trempé, le regard vide. Et avec toute la haine que tu me portais tu m'as demandé de partir et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

J'ai continué à le voir, mais ce n'était plus comme avant. Je pensais que je l'aimais encore, mais je savais que ce n'était pas vrai. Mon ancien maître et amant n'avait plus la même place qu'auparavant. Je le regardais comme un étranger parfois. Lorsqu'il dormait à mes côtés je le regardais et je me demandais bien pourquoi j'avais refais cela. J'avais des sentiments pour lui, mais ce n'était plus ceux que mon cœur me dictait. Cette liberté que j'avais retrouvée m'avait ouvert les yeux. De plus il reprenait ses marques et j'avais l'impression que tout recommençait contre mon gré. Un après midi, j'ai sentit ta présence au marché, j'étais avec lui main dans la main. Mais en me retournant, je ne t'ai pas vu. J'avais l'impression de rater quelque chose de très important alors le soir même en le quittant pour retourner à mon temple, je suis resté sur les marches du tien. Je ne savais pas trop quoi te demander, nous n'avions jamais vraiment parlé, mais je savais qu'on était proche. Pas si proche que je l'aurais voulu. Alors je t'ai dis ce qu'il me passait par la tête. Je t'ai observé et j'ai vu que tu étais troublé. Je voulais que tu me parler que tu me dises ce que tu pensais, ce que tu faisais, ce que tu voulais. Mais tu m'as laissé passer. Et je suis partit me disant que tu n'allais jamais changer. Ce que je voulais c'était te connaitre, j'avais l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important avec toi, mais je ne savais pas quoi. Je te regardais pendant des jours, me posant des questions qui resteraient sans réponses. Alors un matin dans l'arène, je me suis assis à côté de toi et je suis resté, je voulais te poser des questions, mais je ne savais plus quoi te dire. Elles se bousculaient dans mon esprit et je n'arrivais pas à les formuler. Alors je suis resté là, comme un idiot. J'ai été si surpris de te voir t'approcher de moi, ta voie suave murmurer à mon oreille, mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre, ma respiration qui s'accélérait. Et pendant que tu me parlais du match qui se déroulait, je priais notre déesse pour que personne ne voit mon trouble à tes côtés. Puis tu es partit en effleurant mon dos. Et un frisson m'a parcouru. Je me suis levé et je l'ai rejoints comme si de rien était et nous somme partit dans ses quartiers. J'ai tout de suite su que ce rapprochement ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre. Mon ancien maître m'avait pratiquement jeté sur son lit et se déshabillait pour me faire comprendre que j'étais à lui et à personne d'autre. Je voyais qu'il était en colère. Et je me suis éloigné de lui. Je lui ai fait directement comprendre que je ne voulais plus ce genre de relation. Et que s'il le prenait ainsi que c'était la fin. Et je suis partit sans même me retourner. Je savais que s'il voulait de moi, s'il voulait une relation saine, il devait revenir faire ses excuses. Je suis resté dans mes appartements pendant toute la journée. Je n'avais rien à faire. Alors je pris mon courage à deux mains et me suis descendu te voir. J'allais enfin te demander pourquoi tu avais gardé un berceau dans cette chambre vide. Je voulais savoir ton passé. Mais Milo du scorpion me retint. « Deathmask a des sentiments pour toi, ne le blesse pas. », ce fut les seuls mots qu'il me dit. J'ai retourné ses mots dans ma tête. Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de cela. Mais mon cœur bondissait de plus en plus fort. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis partit en courant dans ta direction, je voulais en avoir le cœur net. En arrivant dans ton temple, je vous ai vu vous affronter du regard, puis il t'a attaqué et je l'ai arrêté. Je voyais au fond de ses yeux qu'il était désolé, mais je n'avais pas besoin de cela. Je venais juste de comprendre que je devais choisir. Et je ne savais pas lequel choisir, j'ai tourné les talons laissant mon aura parlé pour moi. Je ne voulais pas vous voir. Je vous ai évité pendant deux jours, jusqu'à son départ pour une mission. Nous avions passé une nuit ensemble et il partit. Je suis remonté sans te trouver chez toi. Je ne savais pas où tu étais et je le regrettais. Quelques jours plus tard, le groupe était revenu. Mais lui non. La lutte avait été dure. Je me demandais pourquoi le grand pôpe n'avait pas envoyé l'élite. Des chevaliers d'or expérimenté, je l'ai maudit. En ce jour de deuil, le ciel m'avait accompagné. La pluie battait, et je me retrouvais, je ne sais pas encore comment j'avais fait, mais je me trouvais devant mon temple avec toi qui me demandait pardon. Je savais que tu avais appris la nouvelle. Je ne voulais pas t'entendre me dire que tu étais désolé, que tu savais ce que je ressentais. Sans vouloir en entendre plus je t'ai demandé de partir rassemblant toute la haine que je ressentais. Je t'ai demandé de ne pas venir m'importuner. Et tu es partit la tête basse sous cette pluie. Et je suis rentré, le cœur saignant.

* * *

Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu. Promit, je vais arranger la situation. Merci d'avoir lu. ^^ A la prochaine.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour, voici la suite de secret avouable et inavouable. Je sais, ce la fais longtemps que je n'ai pas mis d'histoire sur fanfiction, mais pour le moment je suis sur une autre fics. Je viens juste de terminer le premier chapitre. Et j'ai plein de nouveau projet. Donc, c'est pas facile. Mais ne vous en faites pas, cette fics est presque fini. Encore un ou deux chapitre. Je ne sais pas on verra. Bon et bien bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Secrets avouables et inavouables part 8**

* * *

J'ai évité le contact avec certains chevaliers, plus particulièrement toi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Un an c'était passé depuis la mort de mon maître et je restais toujours dans mon temple, m'entraînant seul, m'occupant de mes roses. Pendant un an je ne suis pas allé sur ta tombe. J'entendais certains qui disaient que je ne réalisais pas encore, que je ne croyais pas encore à sa mort, alors que non. C'était juste que, je ne sais pas, je n'avais pas envie de voir cette tombe vide avec juste une épitaphe où était gravé son nom et sa fonction. Je n'ai jamais aimé les cimetières, je les trouvais trop tristes et sans intérêt. Voir des personnes pleurer sur la tombe de quelqu'un ce n'était pas pour moi, alors j'évitais ce genre d'endroit. C'était pareil pour les églises, prier un dieu que l'on ne sert pas, prier un dieu que l'on ne voit pas me semble ridicule. Pendant cette année de deuil, j'ai eu deux missions de trois mois chacune. En solo. Je pouvais penser à autre chose, je pouvais enfin me concentrer sur un objectif bien précis, mes missions. C'était tout ce que je voulais faire. Me battre, espionner, infiltrer, protéger. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. En sortant de mon temple, Shura, le chevalier du capricorne est venu à ma rencontre. On ne se parlait pas beaucoup, seuls des signes de politesse, rien de plus, rien de moins. Je fus surpris qu'il me parle de toi. Que tu avais envie de me voir, que tu demandais de mes nouvelles à chaque fois. En sortant de son temple, je lui ai demandé où je pouvais te trouver. Et il a répondu au cimetière, comme chaque semaine. Je me suis retrouvé dans ce cimetière sans que je ne le veuille. Et je me suis approché dans une autre allée et je me suis retrouvé derrière toi. Je ne voyais que ton dos, mais pour moi c'était suffisant. Tu étais vêtu d'une tunique rouge et d'un pantalon noir. Tu étais assis en tailleur et tu parlais à cette pierre tombale. Je ne voulais pas te déranger, mais en baissant les yeux, j'ai vu ce que je ne voulais pas voir. Et je me suis effondré, les larmes aux yeux. Je m'étais retrouvé devant cette épitaphe qui portait son nom, sa fonction et sa date de mort. J'ai posé ma main dessus, mais je refusais de lever les yeux sur cette inscription. Je ne pensais pas être atteint à ce point-là par sa mort. Et je t'ai entendu parler, au début, je pensais que c'était à moi que tu t'adressais, mais ensuite, j'ai compris que c'était à cette tombe que tu parlais.

… j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. Tu sais que je t'aimerais toujours, mais je voudrais espacer nos retrouvailles. Je fais enfin le deuil et je sens que je dois, que je peux enfin aller de l'avant. Ce n'est pas forcément grâce à lui, mais il est temps. Je t'avais dit que je ferais le premier pas. Et bien c'est ce que je vais faire. Et bien c'est ce que je vais faire. Je suis sur de mes sentiments.

Tu t'es levé et je t'ai regardé te retourner. Tu m'avais l'air surpris et tu as traversé ce petit espace qui nous séparait l'un de l'autre et tu as tendu ta main que j'ai prise avec plaisir et tu m'as emmené loin du cimetière, vers la plage. Toujours main dans la main, nous nous sommes assis sur le sable chaud et avons regardé les vagues essayer de grappiller un peu de cette magnifique plage. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me racontes ce qui s'était passé dans ta vie, mais j'étais heureux de pouvoir être l'une des personnes à qui tu confiais ta vie, tes joies, tes peines et tes espérances. J'étais vraiment heureux. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. A ce que tu m'avais avoué avant de me laisser seul, sur cette plage en cette fin d'après-midi.

Pendant un an je n'ai pu te parler, te redemander pardon, de pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras et te dire que j'étais là avec toi près de toi. Et que je ne te laisserai jamais seul. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps, ni de chance de pouvoir te le dire. On m'avait aussitôt envoyé en mission au quatre coins de la terre. Je ne te voyais pas. A chaque fois que je revenais au sanctuaire tu n'étais pas là. Toujours en mission de longue durée. Mon cœur se serrait davantage, chaque jour que tu passais loin de moi, je me sentais de plus en plus mal. Mon cœur me faisait souffrir et mon esprit à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux me renvoyait des images de toi et d'elle, en sang, à terre. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Alors je me rendais sur sa tombe chaque semaine et lui parlait de mes rêves, de mes craintes et de mes espoirs lorsque je n'étais pas en mission. Lorsque tes missions furent terminées, et que tu étais enfin de retour dans ton temple, j'ai demandé à Shura de tes nouvelles, qu'il me donnait toujours avec réticence. Il me disait souvent que je devais monter à ton temple, mais je ne m'en sentais pas le courage de le faire. Ce que je voulais c'était juste de savoir si tu allais bien ou non. Le reste ne m'importait peu. Je te voyais souvent aux abords des arènes seuls, tu t'entrainais seul. Ton cosmos nous disait que tu ne voulais voir personne d'autre. Alors que je suis resté à distance. Car c'était la seule chose à faire. Te laisser faire ton deuil à ta manière. C'était un bel après midi. Je voulais faire mes entrainements, mais j'ai eu une envie irrépressible d'aller sur sa tombe et de la voir encore une fois, et de lui dire quelques mots qui dans mon esprit sonnaient comme un au revoir. Je me suis assis comme à chaque visite devant sa tombe en tailleur et je lui ai raconté ma journée.

Tu sais, je ne pensais pas venir aujourd'hui, je pensais m'entrainer. Mais bon c'est fait. Tu sais, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, mais je le fais. Je ne veux pas t'oublier, ni lui, ni toi. Vous serez tous les deux dans mon cœur. J'ai oublié de te le dire, Milo et Camus sont parti en mission ce matin. Je ne sais pas où, mais je leur ai demandé de me ramener quelque chose de leur mission. Tu serais contente pour eux, ils filent le parfait amour. Je ne dirais pas que je suis jaloux, mais presque, surtout que Shura est en train de courtiser une femme chevalier. C'est énorme. Je ne pensais pas ça de lui. Il est si… enfin tu vois, si… coincé. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Mais c'est vrai on a l'impression qu'il a Excalibur dans le cul. Désolé pour l'expression. Je ne parle pas de la lame bien sur, ça doit faire mal, mais du pommeau. Ca aussi ça doit faire mal, mais moins. Enfin quoi que… Désolé j'arrête, mais en tout cas il est décoincé. Non mais faut vraiment que j'arrête. Je voulais te demander quelque chose de très important et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. Tu sais que je t'aimerais toujours, mais je voudrais espacer nos retrouvailles. Je fais enfin le deuil et je sens que je dois, que je peux enfin aller de l'avant. Ce n'est pas forcément grâce à lui, mais il est temps. Je t'avais dit que je ferais le premier pas. Et bien c'est ce que je vais faire. Je suis sur de mes sentiments.

Je me suis levé et je me suis retourné car c'est à ce moment là que j'ai ressenti ta présence. J'étais surpris, heureux, mais un peu peiné car tu étais pâle et tu donnais l'impression d'être un peu perdu. J'ai parcouru la distance qui nous séparait et je t'ai tendu la main que tu as acceptée, puis je t'ai éloigné de ce cimetière pour t'emmener sur la plage. Il m'a fallu environ une demi-heure pour te raconter mon histoire. Pendant que je te contais mon passer tu es resté silencieux, et parfois tu serrais ma main dans la tienne.

Je t'aime. Je ne te demande pas de me donner une réponse tout de suite, mais j'ai envie de partager ma vie avec toi. Je sais que cette année à été dur pour toi, et je ne te demande pas de l'oublier comme si rien ne s'était passé entre lui et toi. Mais j'ai envie d'être avec toi. Si tu ne veux pas, je le comprendrais. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'importunerais plus. Mais sache que je serais toujours là pour toi, à t'attendre.

Je me suis levé et je t'ai laissé sur cette plage. Je savais que tu avais besoin de réfléchir et de mettre tout à plat. Alors je suis retourné à mon temple, avec l'espoir que toi aussi tu partageais mes sentiments.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à faire des reviews. A bientôt ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour, voici la suite de secret, j'espère que vous allez aimé. J'espère aussi que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue. Je viens de finir la fics, il ne me reste plus que le prologue à faire. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Secrets avouables et inavouables part 9**

Je ne m'étais jamais sentit aussi perdu de toute ma vie. Je savais qu'il m'aimait. On me l'avait assez répété. Mais le dire maintenant, à ce moment, je ne m'y attendais pas. Je n'avais jamais eu à part mon maître d'autres personnes dans ma vie. Je n'ai jamais su comment m'y prendre avec les gens. Pourtant, lui, il a tout de suite vu qui j'étais réellement. Je me souviens de notre première mission. De cette sensation de liberté et surtout de ses regards. Je savais qu'il était différent. Je suis resté sur cette plage me demandant encore et encore pourquoi il m'aimait moi. Pourquoi m'avait il attendu. Je l'avais rejeté des centaines de fois, et il a toujours été là pour moi. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit Milo et Shura qui me le disent. Je ne suis pas digne de lui. Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher. Je pris la direction de mon temple. Aucun signe de sa présence. Maintenant je me sentais un peu seul. Au lieu d'entrer dans mes appartements, je me suis dirigé vers mon jardin. Mon lieu de repos, de calme et de plénitude. Je me mis en tailleur comme Shaka et commença à méditer. Peu d'entre nous médite, essaye de projeter son cosmos vers d'autres lieu, d'apercevoir le monde d'une autre façon. Une inspiration, puis deux. J'étais déjà dans un autre endroit. Mais lequel, je ne le saurais pas. J'ai vu une petite maison, une jeune femme avec un enfant de deux ans dans ces bras. Puis je t'ai vu, toi assis sur une chaise prenant l'enfant dans tes bras et l'emmenant au lit. Puis tu es resté un peu auprès d'elle, tu es parti et mon esprit à divagué. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté dans cet état, je n'avais même pas remarqué ta présence, ton sourire, la chaleur de tes bras, la douceur de ta peau. Je n'avais pas sentit que tu me soulevais et que tu m'emmenais dans ma chambre. Je m'en étais rendu compte le lendemain. Je me suis levé et j'ai pris une douche, puis je suis entré dans la cuisine où m'attendait un petit déjeunée digne des grands jours. J'ai cherché ta présence dans tout le temple, mais je ne t'ai pas vu, j'ai sentit ta présence dans le temple de la balance, tu descendais vers ton temple. Essayais-tu de corrompre ? Un sourire inattendu à mes lèvre et je retournais dans la cuisine savourez ce délicieux repas. Plus tard, je t'ai vu t'entrainer dans les arènes, la peau ruisselante de sueur. Ton adversaire était Milo. Pas d'attaque spéciale, juste des coups d'une extrême précision, vous étiez de force égale. Puis je sentis l'appel du grand pôpe tout comme toi. Nous nous précipitâmes dans son temple et nous agenouillâmes devant lui. Une nouvelle mission à l'autre bout de la terre. Une mission bien simple au premier abord. Nous prîmes nos affaires et allâmes au port. Encore un bateau comme la dernière fois. Est-ce un signe, je ne le savais pas moi-même. Nous sommes restés à bord de ce bateau pendant deux semaines. Deux semaines dans la même cabine, deux semaines à se parler, à se découvrir. Puis une mission que je ne pensais jamais pouvoir terminer sans toi. Une mission trop dure physiquement, mais psychologiquement. J'ai bien cru que j'allais te perdre lorsqu'ils nous ont attaqués pas surprise. Tu as tenu jusqu'à la fin du combat et je t'ai emmené à l'abri dans un hôtel miteux, personne n'allais nous remarqué. Je t'ai soigné, veillé sur toi lorsque la douleur te faisait délirer. Pendant le temps libre que j'avais, je le passais au téléphone avec le sanctuaire, leur donnant des détails sur ton état. Puis tu t'es enfin réveillé, les larmes aux yeux je me suis mis à tes côtés essayant de ne pas te faire de mal. J'étais si heureux de te voir enfin ouvrir les yeux.

Je ne suis pas retourné tout de suite au sanctuaire. Je suis allé voir la jeune femme que j'avais il y a deux ans vu dans cette maison de perdition. J'y allais presque toutes les semaines voir mon fils. J'avais enfin un enfant, mais pas avec la personne que j'aurais aimé. Le petit bout n'avait que deux ans et il m'appelait déjà tonton. Il respirait la joie de vivre. C'est tout ce que je voulais, avoir une descendance. Je ne voulais pas qu'il devienne chevalier, j'en avais parlé à sa mère. Et nous étions tombé d'accord, je l'aidais financièrement, venait la voir en tant qu'oncle et jamais il ne saurait qui était son père, ni dans quel condition il était né. Je savais ce que ça faisait de ne pas être désiré par quelqu'un. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il ressente ça. La nuit était déjà tombée et il était temps que le petit aille se coucher. Alors je l'ai mis au lit et j'ai sentit ton cosmos. Un petit sourire aux lèvres je suis partie après avoir discuté avec elle. Je t'ai rejoint dans ton temple, la façon dont tu avais projeté ton cosmos au mien était une invitation à te rejoindre. Mais je ne pensais pas te retrouver ainsi. Pratiquement dans les vapes, ne sachant pas où tu te trouvais. Alors je t'ai prit dans mes bras et je t'ai emmené dans ta chambre. Je voulais partir mais tu m'en as empêché, et je me suis couché près de toi, te serrant contre moi. Le lendemain au même moment où je venais de franchir la porte de ta demeure, je t'ai entendu te lever. Quelques minutes dans ton temple n'allaient rien me faire. Alors je t'ai préparé le petit déjeunée et je suis partit comme un vulgaire voleur. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai sentit ton cosmos m'envelopper. Plus tard, je t'ai vu dans les arènes. Un peu déconcentré, j'aurais pu prendre un coup, mais j'ai réagit au dernier moment et l'ai esquivé. Milo était l'un des chevaliers rare chevalier avec qui je me battais avec toute ma puissance, mais pas aujourd'hui. Le pauvre avait eu la grippe encore une fois. Il était resté trop longtemps dans le temple de son amant. Au beau milieu du combat, j'entendis l'appel du grand pôpe, toi aussi, je l'avais sentit. Alors nous sommes précipités pour une autre mission. Pendant ses deux semaines sur ce bateau, je m'étais dit que je ne devais absolument pas te demander ta réponse. Je devais te laisser du temps. Mais c'était une torture. Te regarder, te parler, te voir sourire, et ne pas pouvoir te toucher la main, caresser ton visage me rendais fou. Chaque soir j'attendais et je t'observais, discrètement. Puis nous sommes arrivés à destination. Nous posâmes nos affaires dans un hôtel miteux et nous nous reposâmes. Le lendemain la mission avait réellement commencé. Pendant plusieurs jours nous les avions observés et attendus le bon moment pour les arrêtés. Comme la dernière fois. Une part de moi était nostalgique. Cela me rappelait notre première mission ensemble. C'était à ce moment là que j'avais compris que tu serais toujours à mes côtés. Mais cette mission dérapa assez vite. Nous étions tombés dans une embuscade. Trois jours à nous battre avec nous assaillant qui étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Lors du dernier jour, ils se mirent à plusieurs contre moi et ils purent m'atteindre. Je ne sais pas comment, mais j'ai été grièvement blessé. Mais j'ai pu tenir jusqu'à la fin. Tenir jusqu'à ce que tu me ramène dans cet hôtel miteux. Des côtes cassées, le poumon pratiquement perforé. Le bras et les jambes dans un mauvais état. Et je me suis sentit partir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté dans cet état, mais lorsque j'ai pu ouvrir les yeux, tu t'étais pratiquement jeté sur mes moi pleurant doucement et me serrant contre toi. J'aurais voulu essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur ton visage, mais je ne pouvais pas. La douleur revenait, elle était supportable. J'ai essayé de te prendre dans mes bras à mon tour, mais tu m'as demandé de ne pas bouger pour ne pas empirer mon état. Pendant un mois je faisais en sorte que mon état s'améliore le plus vite possible. Je savais que nous devions être le plus discret possible. Alors lorsque je pu enfin me lever et marcher un peu, nous reprîmes le bateau direction la Grèce, direction le sanctuaire d'Athéna. Deux semaines encore à passé avec toi. Mais deux semaines à passer dans tes bras. Nous ne faisions rien, pas de baiser, rien de sensuel. Juste se regarder, caresser le visage de l'autre. Rien d'autres. Pas de précipitation. De toute façon tu ne m'avais pas donné de réponse, et je voulais prendre mon temps et ne pas te brusquer. J'étais comblé à ce moment, te voir à mes côtés dans tes bras était plus que suffisant.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous, voici le dernier chapitre avant le prologue. Vous aurez le prologue un peu plus tard. En fait je travail donc je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Secrets avouables et inavouables Part 10**

Tu es resté au quatrième temple avec moi. Chaque soir je te voyais débarqué dans ma chambre avec un panier repas que tu avais fait toi-même. Nous parlions peu, mais ta présence à mes côtés me suffisait amplement. Et toujours pas de réponse. Je ne savais pas comment prendre ses visites. Je ne voyais aucun signe. En tout cas, ce n'était plus comme au bout des deux semaines de voyages ou nous étions collé l'un à l'autre. Je ne savais pas à quoi tu pensais. Ton visage était indéchiffrable. Au dernier jour de convalescence, j'avais l'impression que tu t'éloignais de moi, comme si tu aurais voulu que ne retourne pas m'entrainer le lendemain. Que tu voulais que je reste là pour toujours avec toi. Peut être que tu avais prit conscience que tu voulais une personne qui n'ait rien à voir avec la chevalerie. Quelqu'un qui t'attendrait, qui ne risquerais pas sa vie à tout bout de champ. Je t'ai laissé partir ce soir encore, avec regret. Comme chaque nuit, mon cœur se serrait. Mais cette nuit là, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, je suis monté jusqu'à ton temple. Mais j'ai hésité, à chaque fois que je voulais frapper à ta porte, mon bras refusait de bouger, je faisais quelques allées retour, respirait profondément. Je ne savais vraiment pas pourquoi j'étais monté te voir, ni ce que j'allais te dire. Après un énième retournement, tu as ouvert la porte et tu t'y étais adossé. Tu m'as demandé combien de temps j'allais rester devant ta porte sans frapper. Et je t'ai répondu que je savais que tu allais venir. Et tu as rit. C'était la première fois que je t'ai entendu rire. Un son magnifique qui me fit défaillir. Tu t'es écarté, me laissant passer. Adossé contre le mur, la respiration saccadée, tu m'as laissé venir contre toi, te prendre dans mes bras. Tu tremblais, tes yeux fuyaient. Au moment où je voulais me retirer, tu m'as retenu. Et tu t'es collé un peu plus contre moi.

Je… Je …

Shhhhhhhhh !

Je n'ai jamais été avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ca… ça me fait peur.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je te force à rien. On a tout notre temps.

J'ai envie d'être avec toi, sincèrement. Vraiment. Je t'aime, réellement. Lorsque tu es tombé, j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie, je t'aime.

Tes larmes ont coulés sur ton magnifique visage, au départ tu voulais me les cacher, mais j'ai prit ton visage dans mes mains et je les ai essuyé. J'ai caressé ton visage et t'ai embrassé. Ce fut un baiser chaste, doux emplit d'amour. Et j'ai voulu repartir dans mon temple, mais tu as prit ma main et tu m'as guidé dans ta chambre. Je suis resté un petit moment au seuil de la pièce. Et avec un regard, tu m'as invité à entrer. Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois que je venais ici. Et c'était ici que tu passais tes nuits avec ton ancien amant. Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Tu as essayé de me rassurer en me disant que tu avais changé tout les meubles de cette chambre car ce n'était pas les teins. Tu m'as fait une place dans le lit et tu t'es serré contre moi. Je te sentais nerveux. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois que nous dormions ensemble. Mais la situation avait changé. J'étais en pleine possession de mes moyens et tu venais de me donner une réponse que j'attendais depuis longtemps. Je t'ai prit dans mes bras et je t'ai dit que nous n'allions rien faire cette nuit, ni les nuits suivantes, je ne voulais pas te forcer. Je t'ai dit que nous avions tout notre temps et que j'attendrais que tu sois prêt. Pas avant. Et tu t'es détendu au fur et à mesure de mes paroles. Tu m'as embrassé timidement et nous nous sommes endormit. Le lendemain à été magique. Reprendre ce qui s'était passé dans le bateau, enfin à peu près. Nous sommes descendu aux arènes ensemble comme chaque jour. Comme tout les jours. Nous ne nous entrainions pas ensemble, mais à chaque combat, nous nous retrouvions ensemble. Tu connaissais enfin une vie de couple normal. Je ne te donnais aucune contrainte et toi non plus. Nous n'avions pas de compte à nous rendre. Tant que nous étions heureux, cela me suffisait. Te prendre dans mes bras chaque jour, pouvoir te sentir près de moi à chaque instant. C'était ca que je voulais le plus au monde. Rien d'autres ne comptait que toi. Rien d'autres.

Chaque soir, depuis notre retour, je passais une partie de mes nuits dans ta chambre. Nous mangions, parlions peu. Tout ce qui comptait était que tu devais reprendre. Tu étais presque rétablit. Et c'est tout ce qui comptait. La situation devait complètement différente. Chaque nuit que je passais avec toi était merveilleux, mais plus le temps passait et je me posais des questions. Je ne savais pas comment te montrer que je voulais être avec toi. J'avais peur de t'avouer mes sentiments, de ne pas savoir te donner ce que tu voulais. De ne pas être à la hauteur dans cette relation. Alors sans le vouloir je me suis éloigné. Le dernier soir de ta convalescence, je suis remonté, le cœur lord. Je ne t'avais encore rien dit. De mes peurs, de mes angoisses, ni de mes sentiments. Je me sentais réellement en dessous de tout. Je me suis allongé dans mon lit, regardant mon plafond et en me répétant comme chaque soir que j'allais tout te dire le lendemain. Encore une fois je me défilais. Une heure plus tard ne trouvant pas le sommeil, je m'étais décidé à aller te voir. Mais en voyant l'heure je me disais que tu dormais déjà. Alors je suis resté assis sur le rebord de mon lit, les mains jointes regardant dans le vide. Puis j'ai sentis ta présence. J'ai paniqué. Je me suis précipité jusqu'à la porte d'entrée me demandant quand tu allais frapper à ma porte, ou bien entrer tout simplement. Mais rien. J'étais anxieux, puis déçu, et enfin blasé. Je sentais que tu faisais des allés retour. Puis je me suis enfin décidé à ouvrir la porte comme tu ne te décidais pas. Je t'ai demandé combien de temps tu allais rester devant ma porte sans frapper et à ta réponse, j'ai rit. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rigolé ainsi et je t'ai laissé entrer. En fermant la porte de ma demeure, je me suis adossé contre le mur. J'étais nerveux. Pour la première fois de ma vie je ne savais plus réellement ce que je faisais. Est-ce que j'avais bien fait de t'ouvrir ?, de te laisser entrer. Puis tu m'as prit dans tes bras et ensuite tu as voulu t'éloigner. Je n'ai pas réfléchi alors je t'ai retenu et je n'ai pas pu me retenir. C'est sortit tout seul. Je t'ai dit ce que je ressentais, je t'ai avoué mon amour et j'ai pleuré. Toute cette peur et cette frustration que je retenais se sont envolées avec mes larmes. Je ne voulais pas que tu les vois, mais tu as prit mon visage dans tes mains et tes les as essuyés. Ensuite tu m'as embrassé. Ce baiser était magnifique. Je me sentais perdre pied. Et je me disais que enfin ça que l'on ressentait pour l'homme que l'on aimait. Et tu as encore voulu t'éloigner de moi. Mais j'ai prit ta main et je t'ai emmené dans ma chambre. Tu semblais nerveux. Et je l'étais encore plus. Tout commençait pour moi. Je t'ai invité à me rejoindre et je t'ai dit que j'avais changé tout les meubles de cette pièce. Je voulais oublier cette autre vie, celle avec mon ancien maître, amant. Je me suis allongé dans le lit et me suis serré contre toi. J'étais réellement nerveux. Et tu as su trouvé les mots pour me rassurer. Tu voulais prendre ton temps. J'ai compris que tu pensais d'abord à mes sentiments et à rien d'autre. M'endormir à tes côtés et me réveiller à tes côtés étaient la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé. Enfin j'étais avec toi, la personne que j'aimais e plus au monde. Rien d'autres ne comptait.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard nous nommes partit ensemble sur la tombe de ta femme. Et j'ai déposé déposer des fleurs. J'en avais même prit pour mon maître. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas revenu ici. En fait depuis le jour où tu m'avais avoué tes sentiments. Et tu es partit me disant que tu devais aller voir des personnes et je t'ai laissé. Mais la nuit tombée, ne pouvant plus tenir, je suis partit dans ton temple et je t'ai attendu dans ta chambre. Tu es arrivé quelques minutes plus tard le souffle court. Pour seule réponse j'ai eu le droit à un baiser et tu m'as dit que tu étais pressé de me revoir. Puis j'ai prit ton visage dans mes mains et je t'ai embrassé. C'était une impulsion au départ maîtrisé. Puis j'ai laissé courir mes doigts dans ta chevelure. Et je me suis rapproché de toi. Je me sentais nerveux. Ca allait être notre première fois. Je savais que tu ne l'avais jamais fais avec un homme. Alors je ne voulais pas te choquer ou bien te brusquer.

Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais le faire de si tôt. Cela faisait à peine quelques semaines que nous étions ensemble. Je te sentais nerveux et attentif à chacun de mes réactions. Tu savais que j'étais vierge, dans un certain sens et tu ne voulais pas me brusquer. Je t'ai repoussé un peu et je t'ai demandé si c'était ce que tu voulais réellement. Tu m'as répondu avec un hochement de tête et nous nous sommes allongés sur le lit. Nous sommes regardés. J'avais l'impression de revenir en arrière. De le faire pour la première fois. On s'est déshabillé, je n'ai pas pu détacher mon regard de ton corps magnifique de tes belles courbes.

J'avais le souffle coupé, voir tes muscles parfaitement dessiné. Pour la première fois je ne savais plus quoi faire. Nous nous sommes juste regardé. Puis je commençais à me sentir gêné. Pourtant je ne devais pas. J'étais celui qui avait « le plus d'expérience » avec les hommes. Même si j'avais eu quelqu'un dans ma vie. Mes mains tremblaient un peu et tu m'as répété que si je n'étais pas près on pouvait arrêter de suite. Je t'ai embrassé et me suis collé contre toi. Ta main sur ma hanche remontant jusqu'à mes côtés m'a fait frémir. Tu t'es mit sur moi et m'a encore embrassé, mais plus fougueusement. Tes caresses, tes baisers me faisaient perdre pied.

Le souffle court, je parcourrais ton corps magnifique. A chaque baisé, je sentais ton corps sous mes doigts frémir de plaisir. Je n'étendais que ton souffle saccadé. Arrivé à la hauteur de ton sexe, un peu maladroitement, je le pris en bouche. C'était une première. Ma première pensée était que j'allais détester ça. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. En t'entendant jouir, j'ai continué encore et encore. Mais tu m'as demandé d'arrêter et je suis remonté et je t'ai encore embrassé. Après des préliminaires un peu maladroits pour ma part, tu m'as fait basculer et tu t'es mis sur moi. Puis tu m'as guidé vers les portes du paradis. Tu as bougé ton bassin tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Puis nous avons joints nos mains et tu as commencé une danse folle est effréné. Nos corps ne faisais plus qu'un. Je me suis redressé et t'ai accompagné dans ses mouvements. Nos cris s'unirent, puis nos lèvres. Et enfin la délivrance. Je me suis déversé en toi et toi sur moi. Puis nos corps se sont effondrés sur le lit. A bout de souffle, nous nous sommes regardés encore et embrassé encore avant de s'enlacer et dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain je me suis réveillé à tes côtés, le sourire aux lèvres. Les matins austères avec mon maîtres étaient révolus. Je t'ai regardé dormir, émergé de ton sommeil et me sourire. J'ai dégagé les mèches sur ton visage. J'étais enfin heureux, je n'avais plus ces chaînes qui me retenait contre mon grès. Je t'ai embrassé, le désir est monté en moi. Alors j'ai prit les devant. Contre toute attente, je t'ai fait plaisir. Hier, tu t'étais concentré sur moi. C'était à moi de te faire ressentir ce que j'avais ressentit la veille. Je t'ai murmuré au creux de l'oreille de me faire confiance et de te laisser faire. Je ne pense pas que tu t'attendais à ça. Je t'ai préparé aussi bien que possible pour une première fois. Je t'ai sentit te contracter, et j'ai essayé de te rassurer. Tu m'as laissé faire. J'ai pénétré un doigt, toujours en observant tes réactions. Plus je continuais, plus tu te laisser aller. Alors j'ai continué avec un autre doigt, puis trois. Toujours en essayant de te donner du plaisir. Puis j'ai ramené tes jambes et t'es pénétré avec lenteur. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. J'ai continué avec douceur, et tu commencé à te mouvoir. Tu voulais que j'aille plus vite. Alors j'ai accédé à ta demande. Ce ballet merveilleux, j'aurais voulu qu'il ne se termine jamais. Que nous faisions qu'un comme nos cosmos. A jamais. Mais je sais que nos âmes sont liées à jamais. Et pour toujours.

Je t'aime Angelo

Je t'aime Aphrodite.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. A bientôt pour la suite. ^^


End file.
